


Kururu’sSecretnights

by TheLazybonusduck



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Secretcameras, XReader, alienporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazybonusduck/pseuds/TheLazybonusduck
Summary: When you are in bed alone for your special time, most of the time you know you are alone.Well that isn’t at all true, sometimes, you have another pair of eyes watching you satisfy yourself.
Relationships: Kululu/Reader, Kururu/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Kururu’sSecretnights

Everyone knows the little yellow frog is a creep.  
And when it comes to (y/n)...he's got some freaky shit going on.  
I'm taking about fan fiction, fan art, and cameras around your private bathroom and bed room

Of course, you don't know that part, yet.  
What you do know is that the little creep is weirdly friendly with you, but not overly where he would be   
too out of character.

Entering your room and offering favors or gifts every once in a while, sharing food, and sometimes even allowing you to touch him.

Time skip

From his computer, the yellow Keronian lounged back in his chair.   
The thousands of screens brightly lit the abyss of Kururu's lab, his cameras were on every angle of (y/n).  
Her body is as mature as any woman's should be, yet hers was what he studied the most.   
Her breasts were perky and her curvy body was just as breath taking. 

Currently (y/n) is in her bedroom trying to wind down from a long day at school and work. Two back to back that just drained so much of her energy that thinking of doing her homework seemed like an impossible task at this point.  
"Screw it, I don't care anymore. I'm going to bed."  
She groaned and pull down her pants and toss them into the dark corner that was probably where her hamper was, but who cared? That's tomorrow (y/n)'s problem.  
And with a swift throw her shirt disappeared in her dark room shadows and she finally plopped down in bed.  
And finally shut her eyes.  
Everything around her was a haze and soon she dazed out.  
Little did she know that someone was watching her. And every closely.

...

The keronian's cheeks were warm, and for a cold blooded amphibious creature, this was an interesting feeling he had for the pekoponian girl.  
It made him feel weird. His body rising to high temperatures, making his stomach feel...fluttery? Is that even a word???   
This girl, he didn't know how it started, but it was probably when Kururu first saw her ankles.  
Then it spiraled down from there.

Just watching her sleep in nothing was enough for Kururu burn up.  
His hands and breaths became shaky, at this point he didn't know what to do, he wanted you. 

To try to ease this discomfort, he touched himself at nights like this, when he was sure everyone was away and to make sure not to get interrupted during these sessions of his, he locked up his lab with extra security measure.

Kururu had taken thousands of pictures and videos of (y/n) from every angle and situation, and it was no surprise to anyone.   
And by every situation, we mean EVERY situation.

...  
Kukukukukuk~  
Kururu pulled up one of his favorites.  
A video of (y/n) touching herself.  
It's rare when she does, but when it does happen, Kururu is there to see it all.

"Clicky-poo" he grinned and lied back in his chair.  
The video starts.

In the midst of the action, (y/n) started off slowly by teasing her clit.   
Rubbing it with one hand and caressing one of her breasts in the other.  
Moaning and gasping at her own touches.  
Kururu swallowed a lump in his throat as he started to manage his own tenderness.  
Using his fingers to tease his own slit.  
"Kukuku" he snickered in delight. Feeling his body getting hotter.  
"Such a naughty girl, (y/n)~" he beamed, his slit getting more swollen the more he rubbed.  
He could feel his little snake about to materialize.  
(Y/n)'s moans were music to his ears, such a beautiful sound!   
Soon enough, Kururu could feel his appendage emerge.   
Drool started to fall from his permanent grin, he could almost taste her juices!  
He bucked his hipped at his own hand with his fast strokes,   
"Fuck- you're so naughty (y/n)... wait till I get my hands on you~" he cursed.  
Turning his pace up a lot more.  
His body almost getting to the breaking point.  
His cheeks, his throbbing member, his heart.  
The sounds of glass cracking could be heard. 

At the same time, (y/n)'s moans seemed to signal that she was close too.

Kururu's member had ceased a bit, then with a few more rough strokes from both parties, Kururu fell back in his chair as his glasses shattered in his face as his member gave in and erupted with streams of white goo.  
Cum seemed to land on his keyboard and desk and lied limp before spluttering more seed onto his chest, but at the moment, that wasn't something he really cared to worry about.

The frog panted, satisfied for now.  
But not fully.   
He had yet to have (y/n).   
Of course, he could easily just build a machine to just force her to do it with him, but what's the fun in that? It wouldn't really be real. Or real enough.

Maybe one day he wouldn't have to have these sessions alone. Maybe one day, he'd have the real thing.


End file.
